I Think We're Alone Now
I Think We're Alone Now is an unreleased song from Two of Hearts originally by Tommy James and the Shondells, however the version covered is the Tiffany version, released in 1987 from her self-titled debut album. The song was originally chosen to be used in Two of Hearts, but when JamesonOTP realized that Jaxon already had a solo and there was a total of seven songs for the episode, the max at that time, it was cut. Due to interest, it was restored in the Definitive Edition of Two of Hearts and was an bonus feature in the Season 1 release. The song was sung by Jaxon upon finally getting James alone as they contemplate going all the way for the first time. Lyrics Let me hear your heartbeat Let me feel your heartbeat Let me touch your heartbeat 'Cause I can change your heartbeat Children behave That's what they say when we're together And watch how you play They don't understand and so we're Running just as fast as we can Holding on to one another's hand Tryin' to get away into the night And then you put your arms around me And we tumble to the ground And then you say I think we're alone now There doesn't seem to be anyone around I think we're alone now The beating of our hearts Is the only sound Look at the way We gotta hide what we're doing 'Cause what would they say If they ever knew and so we're Running just as fast as we can Holding on to one another's hand Tryin' to get away into the night And then you put your arms around me And we tumble to the ground And then you say I think we're alone now There doesn't seem to be anyone around I think we're alone now The beating of our hearts Is the only sound I think we're alone now There doesn't seem to be anyone around I think we're alone now The beating of our hearts Is the only, only sound Running just as fast as we can Holding on to one another's hand Tryin' to get away into the night And then you put your arms around me And we tumble to the ground And then you say I think we're alone now There doesn't seem to be anyone around I think we're alone now The beating of our hearts Is the only sound I think we're alone now There doesn't seem to be anyone around I think we're alone now There doesn't seem to be anyone around I think we're alone now There doesn't seem to be anyone around I think we're alone now You and me the only sounds now Look at the way We gotta hide what we're doing Don't care what they say We're making the only sound now Can't you hear my heartbeat? Can't you hear my heartbeat? Can't you hear our hearts beat? Can't you hear our hearts beat? Let me hear your heartbeat Let me feel your heartbeat Let me touch your heartbeat 'Cause I can change your heartbeat Alone now Only sound Alone now Only sound Videos Category:Songs Category:Solos Category:Unreleased Songs Category:Definitive Edition Exclusive Songs Category:Songs Sung by Jaxon Pierce